Encore un carton !
by Dupond et Dupont
Summary: [Le cycle des balls, Tomitch] Tom aide Mitch à trier ses affaires pour le déménagement de ses parents, et retombent dans les souvenirs du lycée.


**Fandom** : Le cycle des balls, se passe après le Secret des Balls.

 **Couples et personnages** : Tomitch

 **Notes** : Voici un nouvel OS Tomitch, encore ! Personne ne peut m'arrêter ! Merci pour les reviews sur les autres OS, ça me motive à fond pour en faire d'autres ! Je remercie Saturne qui a bétatisé mon texte (na, j'utilise ce terme parce que !). J'espère que vous allez apprécier ! Attention, il y a du contenu sexuel dans cet OS, mais ça reste soft !

* * *

 **Encore un carton !**

« Encore un carton ! déclara la mère de Mitch en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Encore un ! s'exclama Mitch avec désarroi. Mais on n'aura jamais fini !

\- Ça irait plus vide si tu aidais ton petit-ami, jeune homme ! » le sermonna sa mère en lui jetant un regard sévère.

Même à plus de trente ans, ce regard avait toujours le même effet sur Mitch. Il se redressa du lit où il se prélassait pour rejoindre Tom qui se tenait au centre de la chambre, assis au milieu de monticules de cartons et de papiers. Lorsque ses parents lui avaient annoncé qu'ils déménageaient, Mitch avait ressenti un léger pincement au cœur à l'idée qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais retourner dans la maison dans laquelle il avait grandi. La tristesse avait rapidement laissé place à la fatigue lorsqu'il avait compris l'énormité du travail que le déménagement occasionnerait. Depuis que Tom et lui étaient arrivés le matin même, sa mère n'avait cessé de leur apporter ses anciennes affaires à trier.

Pragmatique, Tom avait organisé quatre piles : celle à ramener à Paris, celle à garder chez ses parents, celle à vendre ou à donner et celle à jeter. La perspective du monceau d'affaires à ranger avait épuisé Mitch avant même qu'ils ne commencent. Ce matin, il était parvenu à s'éclipser pour « trier » sa bibliothèque – traduire par là : se replonger dans les comics et les shonens de son adolescence – avant que Tom ne lui mette le grappin dessus.

C'était toujours étrange de retourner dans sa chambre d'enfant. En général, il n'y restait qu'une ou deux nuits par an, lorsque certains Noëls en famille étaient organisés chez ses parents. Tout n'était pas resté à l'identique depuis quinze ans, ses parents y avaient entreposé certaines de ses affaires, changé quelques décorations, et Mitch lui-même s'en était servi comme débarras entre deux déménagements, mais beaucoup d'éléments étaient restés : son poster « _I want to believe_ », sa planche de surf qu'il n'avait presque jamais utilisée et même les stickers pokemons qu'il avait collés sur son étagère lorsqu'il était gamin.

« Tu veux garder tes bulletins de notes du collège ? demanda Tom en extirpant quelques feuilles d'une pochette.

\- Pour faire quoi ? »

Tom haussa les épaules en parcourant du regard les bulletins.

« Tu pourras les montrer à nos enfants… »

Mitch sourit. C'était lui qui avait glissé la première fois au détour d'une conversation « quand on aura nos gamins » et Tom avait repris la formulation plusieurs fois depuis. Ce n'était encore rien de sérieux, mais l'idée lui plaisait de plus en plus.

« Pour leur montrer à quel point j'étais un cancre ? »

Tom lui jeta un regard étrange avant de répondre :

« Non, pour leur montrer qu'on peut avoir de mauvaises notes à l'école et pourtant être sacrément brillant. Même devenir un célèbre écrivain publié !

\- Mais quel flatteur ! s'offusqua Mitch sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot aux compliments. Par contre, je suis pas sûr que les profs approuveraient ton message ! »

Tom haussa de nouveau les épaules avec un léger sourire, déposant les bulletins sur la pile « à laisser chez les parents ».

« Tu as gardé tous tes cours de lycée ! s'exclama Tom quelques instants plus tard, impressionné

\- Oui, enfin, ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose », constata Mitch en avisant la feuille que tenait Tom, à moitié vide et recouverte de dessins dans la marge.

C'était ces derniers qui avaient attiré l'attention de Tom, qui tentait de les déchiffrer :

« C'est pas une caricature de ta prof de philo là ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait avec son… »

Mitch se pencha à son tour sur le dessin en fronçant les sourcils :

« Ça devait faire sens à l'époque… »

Tom continua à parcourir ses cours.

« Hé Mitch regarde ça. »

L'appelé attrapa la feuille que lui tendait Tom. C'était un cours d'anglais et pour une fois, il avait dû suivre car la page était recouverte de son écriture brouillonne. Il la parcourut en cherchant ce qui avait interpellé Tom et s'arrêta sur un gribouillis tout en bas de la page : l'équation « T+M = » était entourée d'un cœur.

« T+M ? lut Mitch en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que c'est… Tom + Mitch ? demanda son compagnon, incertain.

\- Oula, j'en sais rien… »

Et c'était vrai. C'était bien son écriture, lui semblait-il, mais il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir écrit cela – il oubliait déjà les séries qu'il avait regardées il y a moins d'un mois, alors une inscription datant de plus de 10 ans…

« Tu sais que j'étais amoureux de Hélo pendant tout le lycée… »

Tom hocha la tête. Un soir, ils avaient réfléchi ensemble sur leur relation pour comprendre à quel moment leurs sentiments avaient basculé de l'amitié vers ce qu'ils étaient maintenant. Ils pensaient que leurs sentiments étaient mutuellement platoniques au lycée. Tom avait fini par lui avouer qu'il était probablement tombé amoureux lorsque Mitch avait emménagé chez lui lors de PsychoBalls Therapy, mais il sous-entendait parfois que peut-être, tout n'avait pas été aussi clair lorsqu'il était au lycée. Mais cela avait été une période difficile pour lui et pour la construction de qui il était aussi n'en était-il pas certain. Mitch n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir à quel moment il était tombé amoureux, si ce n'était qu'il l'avait compris la veille de son mariage avorté avec Hélo. Une part de lui voulait croire qu'il n'était pas déjà amoureux lorsqu'il avait dragué Hélo avec sa théorie des balls, parce qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi aveugle et n'aimait pas la position dans laquelle ça le mettait par rapport à elle, mais il n'en était pas sûr. La seule certitude qui lui restait était qu'il avait sincèrement été amoureux de Hélo au lycée.

« Tu sais, me connaissant, j'ai probablement juste voulu écrire Toi + Moi. C'était peut-être adressé à Hélo.

\- Ou alors tu faisais la commère sur Théodore et Marie.

\- Il n'y avait pas de Théodore au lycée…

\- Tu es sûr ? »

Le silence s'éternisa alors qu'ils réfléchissaient à la question, les yeux dans le vide, les sourcils froncés. Des visages flous leur revenaient en tête, des situations, des bandes de jeunes gens, simples silhouettes dans le hall du lycée.

« Merde, je n'arrive plus à me rappeler le nom d'une seule personne…

\- Moi non plus… »

Tom attrapa la feuille et la remit au-dessus du tas « à garder chez les parents ».

« Un mystère de plus à ajouter à la science !

\- Tu sais que Bébert a une théorie pour expliquer cela ? »

Tom releva la tête en haussant un sourcil moqueur, curieux malgré lui.

« En mécanique quantique, l'information peut remonter le temps ! Peut-être que mes balls actuels ont transmis l'information à mes balls de lycéen !

\- Et t'auraient poussé à écrire ce Tom + Mitch ? Et tu l'aurais fait sans te poser de question ?

\- Tu sais, le nombre de choses que je fais sans comprendre pourquoi… Et puis l'écriture automatique, on ne sait toujours pas d'où ça vient ! »

Tom sourit en secouant la tête, attrapant la pochette suivante. Celle-ci portait l'inscription en capital « DOSSIER ADMINISTRATIF TRES CHIANT » et soudain, Mitch se souvint ce que contenait ce dossier. Il amorça un mouvement pour l'attraper mais trop tard, Tom l'avait ouvert, dévoilant la plantureuse poitrine d'une brune aux yeux fardés.

« Sérieusement, éclata de rire Tom, tu pensais vraiment que c'est le truc infaillible pour planquer tes playboys ?

\- Roh ça va, bougonna Mitch tandis que Tom feuilletait les magazines avec amusement.

\- Je me rappelle la fois où tu étais venu me voir tout excité « oh regarde regarde ce que j'ai ! »

\- J'avais cru risquer ma vie lorsque je l'avais acheté !

\- Par contre, tu ne me l'as jamais montré celui-là…»

Tom sortit de la pochette le dernier magazine où un homme au torse musclé et au regard de braise était étalé sur un matelas dans une posture lascive. Mitch avait complètement oublié posséder ce magazine. Si acheter Playboy avait été le parcours du combattant, oser aller au comptoir avec un magazine gay avait été une tout autre chose. Il se souvenait être allé en vélo jusqu'à la ville d'à côté pour être sûr que personne ne le reconnaisse.

« J'étais curieux ! se justifia Mitch. Je voulais voir ce qu'il y avait dans ces magazines et… »

Il se tut, l'absurdité de la situation le frappant : il tentait de se disculper devant son copain, avec qui il avait des relations sexuelles homosexuelles depuis plus d'un an, pour avoir acheté un magazine érotique gay lorsqu'il était adolescent. Encore maintenant, une force intérieure le poussait à monter sa défense « no homo », comme l'appelait Hélo. Mitch s'était toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de tolérant et d'ouvert d'esprit, mais ce n'avait été qu'une fois qu'il avait compris et accepté qu'il était bi qu'il avait réalisé à quel point leur société était hétéronormée et par extension homophobe.

« Tu aurais dû me montrer ce magazine-ci à l'époque, ça m'aurait sûrement plus intéressé que les autres ! » se moqua Tom.

Contrairement à lui, Tom n'avait plus aucun problème pour embrasser son homosexualité. Non pas que Mitch ait des difficultés, il aimait Tom et il avait compris que le sexe ou le genre de la personne n'avait aucune importance pour lui. Mais Tom avait embrassé la cause gay avec force, comme si après toutes ces années à refouler ses sentiments, il se laissait enfin devenir qui il était réellement. C'était lui qui avait suggéré de participer à la gay pride, c'était lui qui avait voulu s'engager dans le centre LGBT d'Île-de-France, et Mitch ne pouvait en être plus fier.

Mitch lui subtilisa le magazine des mains et s'installa sur son lit :

« Hé ! protesta le jeune homme.

\- Excuse-moi, je dois vérifier si il y a des choses intéressantes dedans, pour savoir si on doit le garder ou non !

\- Mon cul oui, lâche ça et viens m'aider !

\- Viens m'y forcer ! » le taquina Mitch d'un ton suggestif en agitant ses sourcils.

Tom fonça tête baissée dans son grossier piège. Le magazine vola par-dessus sa tête et Mitch le réceptionna entre ses jambes. Torse contre torse, il enveloppa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour le garder dans son étreinte.

« Sauf si tu as des choses plus intéressantes à me montrer bien sûr », murmura Mitch contre ses lèvres.

Tom grogna avec un léger sourire avant de l'embrasser avec lenteur. Mitch caressa doucement son dos, ses mains reposant sur son t-shirt avec une retenue qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Cette chambre où il avait passé tant d'heures avec Tom il y a des années, sans imaginer un seul instant qu'ils se bécoteraient un jour sur ce même lit, l'intimidait-elle? Mitch sourit bien malgré lui et Tom passa son pouce le long de sa joue. Bien décidé à ne pas se laisser submerger par ses souvenirs, Mitch reprit avec un air coquin :

« Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il y avait une magnifique double page qui s'appelait « La lutte pour la turlute », où tu avais deux gars en habit de lutte qui essayait de mutuellement se sucer la bi… »

Tom le fit taire en l'embrassant de nouveau, plus ardemment cette fois-ci. Bien malgré lui, les images que son copain lui implantait dans la tête avaient leur effet. La main que glissa Mitch sous son t-shirt, remontant doucement sa colonne vertébrale en une caresse aérienne, ne fit rien pour arranger son excitation grandissante. Tom quitta sa bouche pour glisser sa langue dans son cou.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on essaie ? reprit Mitch contre son oreille.

\- Avec ta carrure ? répondit Tom avec en sourire. Je sais que je perdrais.

\- Donc tu gagnerais…

\- Vu comme ça… »

La paume de Mitch redescendit vers ses reins, effleurant du bout des doigts son caleçon. Tom réagit avec un mouvement lascif du bassin, plaquant plus encore leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Mitch n'y tint plus et attrapa le t-shirt de son partenaire pour le faire passer par-dessus sa tête. Aussitôt, sa bouche fondit sur sa poitrine, parsemant son torse de baisers humides. Il pouvait sentir contre son crâne la gorge de son copain vibrer. Mitch écarta ses cuisses pour l'entourer de ses jambes, glissant ses mains dans son pantalon, pressant ses fesses contre lui, un gémissement au bord des lèvres.

Le soupir mourut tandis que porte s'ouvrit en grand et que sa mère entra dans la pièce à grands pas.

« Je vous apporte encore un cart… »

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Si vous avez lu l'OS « Quatre fois où Tom et Mitch firent leur coming out… » vous remarquerez l'évolution du personnage de Tom entre ses deux OS par rapport à l'homosexualité. Pour moi celui-ci se passe à peu près un an après l'autre OS !i se passe à peu près un an après l'autre OS !_


End file.
